Nous te souhaitons un joyeux non anniversaire
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Dean a huit ans aujourd'hui. Seulement, personne ne semble s'en rappeler. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait puisqu'il va avoir droit à une certaine surprise. Réponse à une idée postée par Lia sur le forum de Winchesterlair.


Bonjour ou bonsoir,

me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS. J'ai d'autres fics en cours mais, celle-ci, ça fait un moment que je l'ai fini

donc, je la poste en attendant d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à y mettre. ^.^

Cet OS fait suite à une idée postée par Lia sur le forum de Winchesterlair.

Voici l'idée:

_**Dean vient d'avoir un cadeau pour son anniversaire...Sam, qui, lui n'a rien eu va tout faire pour : *avoir un cadeau.**_  
_** Ou *piquer celui de Dean.**_  
_** Ou *casser ce que Dean vient d'avoir**_

_**Sam est petit, genre trois ans. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas de cadeau alors que Bobby en a offert un à son aîné.**_

Normalement, Sam devait faire une vraie crise. Seulement, je vois mal petit Sammy faire ça XD Donc, j'ai pas réussi à mettre cette scène.

Je tenterai quand j'aurai plus d'inspiration.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude. Je pense que ça se saurait si la série venait de moi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Nous te souhaitons un joyeux non-anniversaire.**

Dean grogna en enfouissant le visage dans son coussin. Pourquoi diable le soleil se levait-il si tôt ? Il n'était même pas neuf heures, c'était trop tôt pour lui. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne découvrit pas son cadet. Mais où Sam était-il donc passé ?

Il se redressa en vitesse et courut dans les escaliers pour finalement arriver dans la cuisine. Là, il découvrit son petit-frère de trois ans, en pyjama, assis sur une chaise, en train de manger ses céréales. Bobby était à ses côtés, sa tasse de café dans une main, le journal du jour dans l'autre.

« Deanie, s'exclama le bambin, grand sourire aux lèvres et du lait autour de la bouche.

-Bonjour, Dean.

-Bonjour, donna-t-il en réponse à son oncle.

-Bien dormi ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il s'assit en face de son cadet et se servit de Lucky Charms. En mangeant, il observait son frère qui, le remarquant, lui sourit un peu plus. Il lui parla de tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire avant le lever de son aîné. Ce dernier buvait ses paroles, tout en rajoutant de temps à autre des petits commentaires pour le faire réagir.

Quand Sam eut fini de déjeuner, il quitta la table pour s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard. Tout en fixant la télévision, il mâchouillait une oreille de son lapin en peluche. Monsieur Lapinou. C'était son nom.

Le plus âgé des deux frères sourit en le voyant s'arrêter dans son activité, car, passionné par le dessin-animé.

« Dean ? »

L'enfant se tourna vers son oncle qui venait de fermer son journal.

« Oui ?

-Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur ton frère ce matin. Je ne serai pas là durant deux heures. Tu es capable de t'en occuper ?

-Oui, oncle Bobby.

-Ok. Je vais me préparer. »

Dean acquiesça et le regarda quitter la pièce. Son regard dévia sur le calendrier accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce : 24 janvier. Il reprit sa cuillère en main et se concentra de nouveau sur son bol. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas ce jour. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. On oubliait que c'était son anniversaire. Pas une seule personne ne le lui souhaitait à son réveil, personne ne lui offrait un cadeau, personne ne pensait à lui tout simplement. Il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et finit d'une traite ses céréales qui semblaient le narguer.

Quand il eut fini, il débarrassa son bol et vint ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de son cadet qui vint aussitôt se coller à lui. Il passa son bras derrière son petit cou qui vint se placer sur son torse. Et, tout en contemplant l'écran, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Bobby redescendit les escaliers une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il posa son sac devant la porte et vint retrouver les enfants. Ces derniers relevèrent la tête à ce moment-là.

« Bon, je dois m'absenter pour deux heures environ. Sammy, je voudrais que tu écoutes ton grand-frère. Ok ?

-Oui, oncle Bobby.

-Bien. Dean… tu connais les règles ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaitre de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule de leur oncle s'éloignait de la demeure.

Par la suite, une heure passa. Bien trop lentement au gout du plus vieux. Il se mit à gesticuler puis, Sam finit par lui dire :

« Deanie ?

-Oui ? »

Il sentit son petit-frère bouger contre son flanc. Il finit par s'écarter de lui et se lever du canapé pour se placer devant lui.

« On peut aller voir Rumsfield ? »

Au début, Dean allait lui répondre par la négative mais, il finit par accepter quand il lui sortit son regard de chiot. Comment pouvait-il passer autant de sentiments dans un simple regard ? Il espérait qu'à l'avenir, ce regard se perdrait.

_Sinon, je suis sûr de ne jamais arriver à lui résister._

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent au dehors de la demeure et plus précisément, sous le porche. Là, en les entendant arriver, le chien de leur oncle vint les rejoindre autant que sa laisse le lui permettait. Il finit par se coucher et attendre que le plus jeune se mette à le caresser.

Sam rigola en sentant la langue de l'animal lui lécher sa main et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. C'était un sacré bonhomme qu'il avait pour frère.

* * *

Bobby arriva comme prévu une heure plus tard. Il était onze heures passées. Dean l'avait aidé à rentrer les sacs de course jusque dans la cuisine, mais, son oncle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'aide à les ranger.

« Occupe-toi de Sammy, plutôt. Je m'occupe de tout ça.

-Mais…

-C'est bon, Dean. Va jouer.

-Bien. »

Et, l'enfant quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cadet. Là, il l'aida à s'habiller. Enfin…il fallait d'abord qu'il l'attrape depuis le lit.

« Allez, Sammy, viens là.

-Non.

-Sam. Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. »

Le plus jeune le fixa de ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts, sa peluche toujours serrée contre lui. Puis, lui sourit avant de se mettre à sauter sur leur lit. Dean soupira mais, ce fut tout de même avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il monta à son tour sur le matelas. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de coincer sa proie. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il le plaqua sur le lit et se mit à le chatouiller. Aussitôt, les rires du bébé emplirent la chambre.

« N-n-on…De-Deanie…

-Quoi ? J'entends pas.

-A-a-rrê-t-t-te…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-S-si-te-plait…

-S'il-te-plait, Sammy, fit l'aîné en stoppant sa douce torture.

-S-s'il-te-plait, répéta le plus jeune enfant.

-S'il-te-plait qui ?

-S'il-te-plait, Deanie.

-C'est pas suffisant, matelot.

-S'il-te-plait, Deanie, grand-frère adoré, que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

-C'était pas exactement la phrase que je t'ai apprise mais, on va dire que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

Et, Dean quitta le lit, tout en prenant son cadet dans ses bras.

« Lapinou, cria le bambin.

-Après tu auras le droit à Monsieur Lapinou, Sammy. D'abord, je m'occupe de toi. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Là, Dean s'affaira à la difficile tâche qui consistait à habiller son petit-frère qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« Sammy.

-Deanie, répondit le concerné sur le même ton.

-Arrête de bouger. Je ne peux pas t'habiller. S'il-te-plait, rajouta-t-il. »

Le bébé soupira mais stoppa tout mouvement. Une fois tous les deux vêtus, Dean le coiffa, même si Sam n'aimait pas ses talents de coiffure. Finalement, le plus jeune se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers son grand-frère.

« Deanie, suis beau ?

-Oui. Très beau. »

Un rire. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour s'amuser. Ils rejoignirent le salon et là, Dean s'aperçut qu'ils avaient mis une bonne heure pour faire tout cela. Bobby, en les voyant arriver, les appela :

« On va pas tarder à manger. En attendant, vous pouvez regarder la télévision. »

Le cadet ne se le fit pas dire plusieurs fois et se rendit immédiatement sur le canapé, tout en serrant son Lapinou contre lui.

« Deanie. »

L'appelé se tourna vers lui. Il tapait le fauteuil à ses côtés pour lui intimer de venir s'installer.

« Dean, vas-y. Je m'occupe de tout, le rassura Bobby.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

L'enfant partit rejoindre son frère qui vint immédiatement se coller à lui. Ils discutèrent ensemble, tout en se chamaillant. Bobby sourit puis, repartit à la préparation du diner. Il souhaitait que ce repas soit assez convenable pour ce jour si spécial. Il était content d'être parvenu à remplir plus de la moitié des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Maintenant, il espérait que cela suffirait pour que le principal concerné soit satisfait.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il appela ses neveux pour se mettre à table. Il aida le plus jeune à s'installer correctement sur sa chaise puis, amena les plats. L'un était garni de frites et l'autre de trois hamburgers maison qu'il déposa dans chaque assiette.

Dean en était étonné mais ne dit rien. Il regarda simplement son oncle le servir avant d'en faire de même pour son cadet. Ce dernier, dès qu'il eut les frites devant lui, en attrapa une avec les doigts avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, en riant. Son aîné rigola également.

Quand Bobby s'assit, ils purent commencer à manger. Les discussions fusèrent et les remerciements aussi.

« C'était bon, oncle Bobby, lui dit l'aîné, en se tapotant l'estomac, repus.

-J'espère que tu as encore de la place car, il y a une tarte aux pommes qui suit. »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui, lui assura le chasseur. »

Il reçut un merveilleux sourire de la part du gamin qui empila rapidement les assiettes et les couverts pour passer au dessert. Le vieil homme prit le tout et le plaça dans l'évier. Puis, il attrapa la tarte qui se trouvait dans le frigo. Il profita du fait que les enfants discutaient vivement pour allumer les bougies qu'il avait disposé avant de la mettre au frais.

Une fois cela fait, il revint à la table avec le met. Aussitôt, Dean ouvrit la bouche alors que Sam s'émerveillait de ce qu'il voyait.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Dean, commença à chantonner l'adulte.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Deanie, continua le cadet. »

Et la chanson continua, jusqu'à la fin, sous le regard ému du « roi » du jour.

« Allez, fais un vœu.

-Un vœu, répéta Sam en s'agenouillant sur sa chaise pour mieux s'approcher de son aîné et de la tarte. »

Dean acquiesça puis, souffla les huit bougies. Les étincelles s'estompèrent et laissèrent place à une fumée blanche. Le plus jeune frappa dans ses petites mains et son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le remercier.

Ils dégustèrent la tarte que Bobby avait pris soin de couper. Et, enfin, vint le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté.

« Il ne fallait pas, Oncle Bobby.

-Ouvre au lieu de dire des bêtises, gamin. »

Malgré sa phrase, il était évident que Dean avait souhaité depuis le début de la journée un cadeau et qu'il était heureux d'en recevoir un. Le chasseur fut satisfait lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son présent avait eu l'effet souhaité.

« Merci, Oncle Bobby. »

Un sourire répondit à l'enfant qui tenait un lecteur cassette et deux cassettes audio de Metallica et AC/DC. Il le vit placer ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et en écouter une. Quand, enfin, il dévia son regard sur le plus jeune de ses neveux, il fronça les sourcils. En fait, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le bambin, il n'y avait rien.

Le chasseur se leva et partit à sa recherche. Dean, l'ayant remarqué également, en fit de même. Au bout de cinq minutes à déambuler dans les différentes pièces, ils le trouvèrent dans la petite pièce près du bureau et qui ne comportait qu'un fauteuil et une bibliothèque.

« Sammy ? »

L'appelé ne répondit pas et ne fit que resserrer davantage sa peluche. L'aîné s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Aucune réponse. Bobby soupira avant de s'accroupir devant eux.

« Sammy, dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas. S'il-te-plait. »

Le bébé releva la tête et ce fut avec des larmes aux yeux qu'il murmura :

« Ai pas eu de cadeau. »

Cette déclaration étonna les deux plus vieux qui se regardèrent avant que Bobby ne prenne la parole.

« Voyons, Sammy, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Mais, veux un cadeau. Ai été méchant ?

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura son frère, seulement, on offre des cadeaux aux personnes que lors de leur anniversaire.

-Et le tien est dans quatre mois, continua son oncle, donc tu auras un cadeau à ce moment-là. »

Sam ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse et les larmes coulèrent doucement. L'aîné le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

« Shhh, Sammy.

-Veux un cadeau. »

Dean fixa leur oncle qui finit par soupirer en comprenant l'allusion silencieuse du petit.

« Ok, Sammy. Vous vous préparez, on va chercher un cadeau. »

Aussitôt, le plus jeune sortit sa tête du cou de son grand-frère, les yeux grands ouverts.

« C'est vrai ?

-Puisqu'oncle Bobby le dit, Sammy, c'est que c'est vrai.

-Mais…, ajouta le concerné, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. »

Sam acquiesça en réponse à son oncle et descendit des genoux de son aîné pour se rendre dans le vestibule et enfiler ses chaussures. Dean se tourna vers le chasseur et lui dit :

« Merci, Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous deux ? »

Un sourire lui répondit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu et ils rejoignirent ensemble le petit dernier qui sautillait sur place.

« Sammy, viens là, l'appela Dean. »

L'appelé vint vers lui pour qu'il lui attache les lacets. Quand ce fut fini, il attendit qu'ils soient prêts avant de leur prendre la main à chacun et de les tirer vers la voiture.

En sentant cette petite main dans la sienne et, en voyant le sourire attendri de Dean envers son cadet, Bobby pensa que la question qu'il avait posé à l'aîné un peu plus tôt prenait ici tout son sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour eux ? Pour ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un de leur sourire ?

Il en était certain : ces deux petits le mèneraient à sa perte.

**THE END.**

* * *

_**Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court. ^.^**_

_**Si vous avez des commentaires, je suis toute ouïe. **_

_**Si vous avez des idées de fics, faites-le moi savoir également.**_

_**Ah, et pendant que j'y suis, si certain(e)s aiment le Wincest, à savoir du slash Sam/Dean,**_

_**peuvent-ils me le faire savoir dans leur review, sil-vous-plait. **_

_**Je fais un sondage pour savoir s'il est utile d'en poster ou pas, car je sais **_

_**combien sont réticents à l'idée. **_

_**Voilà.**_

_**Je vous dis donc à bientôt. **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


End file.
